


A Neon Glow Lights The Way

by cherishiggy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A lil' bit of, Angst, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Edging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, hi this is cheri and it's time for yet another dose of cheesiness and personal kinks, liSTEN I CAN EXPLAIN WHY HE TOPS, lio tries helping his himbo bf with finding a good life/work balance, looks at lio's leather-clad form and calm demeanor, sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: Rebuilding Promepolis has proved to be a tedious effort, but not a futile one.





	A Neon Glow Lights The Way

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in* Hi, Promare fandom! how y'all doing? You are all so horny and honestly, can relate, lads.
> 
> I just couldn't hold myself back from writing something post-canon for this eye candy of a film ever since I came back from it. So here we go.  
Also, the nsfw headcanon exchange with a certain dude (you know who you are *eye emoji*) has... fueled the progress of this fic as well.
> 
> The entirety of [W.A.S.P.'s "Babylon" album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLTzqF00mXs&list=PL94gOvpr5yt1YdEuBXeon8CNWg6GBmEN_) just fits some of the scorched earth themes of Promare perfectly, but I'd found it too heavy for the lightheartedness I tried to go with here. So instead the fic's named after a [particular song from the videogame named VA-11 HALL-A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_ABeAKx9vw&list=PLuu7gfeeGV4TqYn6roBP6pTSOk8d1ODtP&index=19). I love its OST, so chill and relaxing, and it reminds me of cold winter nights I've spent boozing up waifus. Since both of those have some themes in common in their setting, namely, dystopian, almost cyberpunk future, where despite everything slowly going to shit, a lot of people still haven't lost their hope, I thought it would be fitting.

Rebuilding Promepolis has proved to be a tedious effort, but not a futile one.

Not that Lio minded, after all, he's had a hand in its destruction. He couldn't help but feel guilty, being a co-creator of the havoc of this amplitude. So he tries giving a hand with what he can, part-timing at the Burning Rescue, now restored to its former glory. He is fairly in shape, being a leader of Mad Burnish constantly on the move required as much, but he still had trouble with helping Varys and Remi move the cinder blocks, helping Lucia, who's on the sidelines constructing new equipment, and sometimes ending up as her nearest test subject, helping Aina deliver building materials to the brigades all over Promepolis. But, hey, a pair of hands is a pair of hands, and his new friends over at Burning Rescue were grateful anyways. Little strokes fell great oaks.

With lots of rattling, rummaging and other sorts of pother and loud noises, Galo enters their apartment. In a bellowing voice, he calls out, "Lio! I'm ba-a-ack!" Lio shudders at that, caught slightly off-guard and drops the book he's been engrossed in all this week onto the floor. Oh dear. He won't ever for the life of him admit that he gets scared by Galo's dramatic entrances every damn time.

Judging by the quiet rustle of fabric and clang of glass, as if something's set on the floor, Galo brought groceries. That means that tomorrow, they will finally try to make pizza at home for the first time, and Lio couldn't be more excited at the thought.

The book saved from the cold, cold embrace of the floor, Lio runs out to greet Galo with a warm embrace of his chilly neck battered with autumn winds.

"Missed you," and with that, Lio's off into the kitchen with the bag of groceries, leaving a dumbfounded Galo behind. Galo still can't get used to such an... open, he guesses, Lio, who is now far less restrained with his and more tender, with him especially. Galo enjoys the change for sure!

By the time Galo's taken off his coat and combat boots, Lio is almost done placing the groceries in the fridge, the tote bag in which they were carried resting, folded, on the windowsill. Mozzarella goes in the cheese compartment, tomatoes and a couple of onions go next to the other vegetables, and the bacon is already resting next to a bundle of garlic. There, all done!

Lio dusts off both his hands and his lounge pants for no apparent reason. Perfectionist, Galo muses fondly, observing from the chair nearby.

Lio turns to him with a small smile, but it is slowly overridden by a frown as he inspects Galo's face further. What, did he forget to fully wash off the tomato sauce from the pizza and now he looks like a ravenous vampire back from its feeding spree? Or—

"Did you wake up at crack of dawn to do a little more laps around the neighborhood? Really, Galo, judging by the bags under your eyes, you better use that additional hour for sleep instead."

Oh. "Eh? Ah, yeah, I've just felt particularly restless. Sorry if I've woken you up, I tried to leave as quietly as possible."

"No, no, that's alright, it's just... It's lonely and freezing without you by my side under the blankets," Lio coughs, probably from embarrassment at admitting that, and continues, "So, what is it that happened, then? Got in a tussle with the higher-ups again?"

Galo bashfully rubs the back of his head, short hair of the buzzcut itching his palm. "Aw, come on, Lio, that was just one time. I'm not _that_ irresponsible, y'know."

That quip makes Lio snort, but still, he stubbornly hangs onto the issue, not letting Galo derail the conversation. "Well, I'll give you that one. Then what is it?"

"Nah, everything's in tip-top shape! I'm alright for sure. But tell me, how were you this day?"

Lio bores into Galo's eyes, so droopy, tired, with their extinguished spark of usual excitement that used to always shine within.

His heart can't bear it anymore.

So he crouches in front of Galo sitting in the chair, putting his hand on Galo's tan one, feeling out the dense callouses on it. "Please, tell me. I'm... I'm not gonna be mad at you if you have been overworking yourself to death. Please."

Galo's smile falters at that, then disappears entirely, making way for a wry chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't've said 'overworking', I've just been working hard," and the facade is back with half the force now, which is an improvement, "just as my job requires!"

"Galo, please." Lio's lips tighten. Galo feels that he's not fooled at all, actually, and will get to the heart of the matter with the stubbornness of a bull. So Galo withers in his seat entirely and stammers, "Yep, I might be going overboard with this 'helping everyone' business."

A hum from Lio prompts him to continue, his eyes still trained on Galo's face, but his hand now slowly, languidly stroking across the tan palm, soothing.

Galo can't help but feel a knot in his throat being pulled tighter at that. Eyes clouding, Galo clenches onto Lio's small hand.

"I'm just... I can't help but think of all the people who had already died, to whom I couldn't lend a hand, and it's like a stone hanging on my neck. And knowing that... that people died because of me, I'll try to help as much as I can now." And, sniffling, he wrings out a weak smile, "So no one will die on my shift ever again!"

Lio is speechless. He wishes to extract those painful thoughts from Galo's stupid head, he wants to cradle him gently, to help him with the emotions, insecurities, the need to assist in any way, shape or form eating him from the inside. He suddenly feels powerless in the face of such deep-seated need of Galo's to help, to work oneself to the bone. But it's better to try than not to try at all, so Lio settles for firmly holding Galo's face and looking straight in his eyes with an intense stare, "Dumbass. Think of it this way - what do you think happens if a Burnish were to give out _all_ of their flame? Saving everything, rekindling life this way and that, being a sister of mercy?"

Galo blinks with eyes bleary from tears, "The Burnish have an infinite supply of fire in them, no?"

"Not a Burnish that has already had it bad enough, no. So if they were to give out all of their flame selflessly, without abandon, they would crumble themselves soon after. Granted, they would save lives, but at what cost? Do you see where I am going with this, Galo?"

The gears in Galo's head, rusty from his emotions, turned with a creak. Then, a glint of understanding lit up in his eyes. "You don't want me to sacrifice myself when I'm already havin' it rough..." A crease crosses his forehead, eyes gleaming anew with fresh tears.

Lio's chest hurt with a gentle, all-consuming love for the stupid man for whom he has fallen so hard. "Yes, Galo, yes, I—I love you, love you too much to lose you. Please, do not overwork yourself as you did. For my sake, at least."

Understanding quickly spread into fat, ugly tears that spilled past Galo's wide-open eyes, and Lio tenderly kissed the drops away, rubbing at the short-shorn hair of the back of Galo's head. Swallowing past the tightness in his own throat, Lio clutches at Galo's wide shoulders and whispers in Galo's ear, getting it wet with tears of his own, "You should only give out the excess flame, not sacrifice the last spark you have."

Galo just sighs at that, mulling Lio's words over. They did make sense, now that he thought about it... It does feel nice to let all that out. He breathes in, breathes out, filling and emptying his lungs to their fullest capacity, feels his ribs moving, feels the blood pound in his chest and flow through his stomach. Squinting from the table lamp hitting his eyes directly with light, he takes time to card through Lio's hair, smelling like their shampoo, sifts it through his fingers. Lio slightly leans into the touch.

Galo sniffles into Lio's shirt, and Lio, strangely enough, doesn't get grossed out at his clothes getting a little dirty. Galo's rubbing off on him, in both literal and figurative sense.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Shhh. I am here, I've got you, I'll defend you from any demons if need be, whether corporeal or imaginary."

Rubbing the leftover tears further into Lio's shirt, Galo murmurs something thankful but entirely illegible.

"I know it's hard. I have been this way once, too. But I will help you get through this. We will, together."

Galo lifts his head from its recline on Lio's shoulder, and small dark circles paired with some creases are the only remainder of his short outburst. But he cracks Lio a smile, now full of such genuine enthusiasm that's so viral, Lio can't help but grin in response, too, rubbing the back of Galo's head again. "Feeling okay, dear?"

"As good as new!" And there's the signature Galo Thymos booming voice.

"Glad to hear that. Now, come with me," Lio rises to his feet and tugs on Galo's palm, trying to lead him. "It's already late enough, and since you've eaten before coming back from work, we can skip dinner and go straight to bed."

Lio ends up lounging on top of him when they drop onto their bed, rubbing the heel of his hand against Galo's trapezoid. His light brows furrow at the tightness he finds there.

"I'm not that good at massages, but perhaps you'd want me to help you with this in another way? A round or two might help you ease up," questions Lio, side-eyeing the bottle of lubricant on their drawer. Galo sees the blink-and-you'll-miss-it flash of Lio's eyes, kind of a swift and a little bashful movement, and his cheeks burst with color.

Meekly, he says, "Yes... I'd like to try that. I feel I've been too high-strung as of late, so that wouldn't hurt." A playful grin cracks across his face, "Please be gentle with me."

A blush blooms high on Lio's cheekbones at that, too, as if he almost didn't expect the response, and he straightens up on Galo's torso with a chortle, musing, "Do you really want it gentle, slow, for me to fuck the brains out of you? Or do you want it hard and fast, so that with every movement your ass reminds you throughout all of this week and probably throughout the next one as well to whom you belong to?"

  
_Holy hell_. Galo isn't afraid to show how much he unabashedly loves when Lio gets this possessive. But, he thinks of the languid rolls of Lio's hips, the way he'll tease him to completion, the stinging mess of hickeys... Ah. This evening he'd like the former much more, of which he promptly informs Lio.

At that, Lio reclines off of Galo's torso, teasing with just the tip of his finger over the pelvic area of his pants, "Isn't someone eager. Very well. Now, be a good boy and undress while I fetch a couple of things."

"Sure thing, big boss!"

Down to his underwear and nipples peaking from both cold and excitement, Galo hears Lio yell from the коридор: "Are you allowed to use cryotechnology off-duty? You won't get into trouble with Ignis?

Galo's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Well, yeah, personal use is allowed so long as we don't use up all of the container with the chemical formula... Why?"

Seconds after Galo's answer, Lio re-emerges from the dark of the apartment and dives into the warm glow of their bedroom with a mysterious, tiny smile and a small container of the instafreeze mixture in hand, the interchangeable one that Galo has in his ice handgun, "Just sit back, I'm going to need the smallest amount of it. You'll see why soon."

Galo crosses his toned arms behind his head, all mocked nonchalance and furrowed brow. He isn't nervous because of no Lio trying experiments in bed, no sir. Not at all. Galo sticks out his lower lip and unfurls his nostrils to look more cocksure.

But it's hard to fool the man named Lio Fotia, as he soon notices Galo's tense posture and imitates Ignis's barking voice, that exact tone when they're in the midst of suffocating flames on a rescue mission, "You're off your duty, Galo Thymos! Act according to the protocol for such situations."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

That hasty report gets a rare giggle out of Lio. "Now that's a good boy."

And, really, now that Galo thinks about it, what is it that he's scared of? Lio's experiments? Pshaw. Though... what are those experiments this time, exactly? While Lio rummages through their shared drawer, overturning heaps of his neatly folded shirts and the messy pile of Galo's socks, Galo tries to put two and two together, but he just can't fit the pieces of the puzzle. Instant ice during sex...? So—

"Ah-ha! There we go. Now, are you comfortable?" exclaims Lio with one of his favorite silk neckerchiefs, the dark one, in hand, and honestly, it's rare seeing him this excited about something. Cute. Galo smiles, abandoning his previous trail of thought and wiggling his butt further into the blanket underneath.

"Yeah. Glad to see you so fired up!"

"Oh god. If you make another pun during this, I am going to bite you extra hard," Lio rolls his eyes, not unkindly, and plops on Galo's torso with the grace of a wild cat. "Now, do you mind if I cover your eyes and bind your hands? I want this to be as good for you as possible, but I won't do anything you will not allow."

Galo... Galo's not sure. They have tried that kind of power play, with varying results, and lack of control was scary. Not being able to be the one in charge was scary.

But he trusted Lio, trusted that he won't do him wrong. Trusted that no matter how deep this game of theirs will go this time, Lio will get him back to the surface. So Galo responds, quiet but steadfast, "Yes... Let's try that out. The safeword remains the same." Unable to remain serious for long, Galo puffs out his cheeks and mutters, "Though remember, it's my turn to be the large and in charge one next time."

That earns Galo a peck right to the adorably creased forehead. Lio just cannot resist him in such moments. "But of course." Twirling and slithering the dark neckerchief between his fingers, Lio adds, "Would you be okay with me taking the control from you for this one?"

A shuddered whisper of "yes".

And just as soon as he says that a thin sheen of ice particles covers his wrists, tightly binding them together from the touch of Lio's fingers dipped into the container. The particles bite into Galo's tan skin, but not as they bit into his tongue when he stuck it out once as a child to see what happens if he were to touch an iron pole with it. This ice was crisp, cold enough to gently prickle his skin with needles, not viciously tearing his tissues apart cell by cell. It felt... almost nice in the wake of Lio's warm ass finding its recline on his hips.

But Galo still instinctively jerked at the somewhat unwelcome feeling, hands trying to automatically reach out and grasp at the sudden place of this temperature change. Lio's mouth is at his ear in an instant while he rubs pacifying circles into Galo's cheeks, shoulders, his stomach, his hipbones, "I've got you. Relax. I'm here, right by your side."

"I—I'm fine, jus' got surprised is all. Carry on."

"Let me take care of you," murmurs Lio, a hard glint in his eyes making Galo's Adam's apple bob and send his stomach fluttering with all sorts of emotions and thoughts of the less appropriate kind.

And all too soon, his eyes are covered by one of Lio's favorite silk neckerchiefs, the dark one, entirely enveloping his senses in that unique person-smell, the sweetly-fresh sting of mint, so reminiscent of crisp morning mist high in the mountains, and a hint of some herbs he enjoys using in dishes. So heady, Galo can't help but take a lungful in.

"Is this alright?" asks Lio, slightly worried.

"Yup! Now, how do you want me?"

"I want you just like that. On your back, bound, blindfolded, and aroused." And with that, Lio frees Galo's cock from the confinement of the fabric, slicks it up with the cold lube as Galo hisses at him to warm the lube up first, and his fingers are cold, too, and what the hell, why are you all cold. Rolling his eyes, since he's being like that, Lio does the only logical thing left — he takes Galo in his mouth and relishes in the near-instant thrum of fresh blood in the cock and the jump of Galo's hips.

Lio's just learning how to suck someone off, so there's a seldom glide of teeth and uneven movement throughout the ordeal, but the need flares up in Galo's belly all the same. It's the thought that counts and Galo's dick swells with appreciation at the effort, slobbery and inexperienced, but an effort nonetheless.

And then Lio lets out the tiniest, breathiest _moan_. By the looks of it, he's stretching his hole out at the same time. Fuck.

So Galo has to lie there, mere centimeters away from the object of his desire making the most wonderful soft sounds, and just burn and languish with need. Lio's probably biting his lip when he lifts his head off of his cock, just as he often does when loosening his hole up, Galo thinks, his teeth set in his lip slightly off-center and more to the corner. And the way Lio's cold fingers drag out maps of constellations and undiscovered continents across all the skin of Galo's he could reach... Galo whines again, this time into the pillow.

That gets Lio's attention one more time, and his cold, cold hand covered with crystals of ice cradles Galo's face, turning it from the muffling softness of the pillow. "Please don't try to hold back those sounds. I need to hear you." And as if to underline that wish, another tiny noise falls off of Lio's lips, probably because he's circling his prostate, a habit he's taken up on way back when Galo first taught him the joy of jerking off for pleasure and not just for simple release, Galo figures.

With a wet pop, Lio eases his mouth off of Galo's length, and the loud sound reverberates in Galo's ears as he imagines what his eyes can't fulfill, Lio's flushed cheeks, holding that exact color with which the rose bush seemingly blooms even prettier when they pass by it, the way he possessively ogles Galo's defenseless, submissive form...

With this set of circumstances, there's no way in hell he ends up unaffected by Lio's ministrations, though Galo's even somewhat disappointed with himself for almost reaching the point of no return so quickly, as he is often the one to boast about the longevity of his erections. But Galo does admit, there is certainly an appeal to letting Lio take over as he gasps at him hungrily rocking on his cock, his thrusts harsh and unforgiving.

It's slightly harder to tell how close Galo is, eyes, after all, often are the surefire way to see what's he up to, the scheming doofus. But luckily, with the rest of his body being just as expressive, Lio goes by observing the responses it gives to his actions. Thigh muscles tensing up, in particular, were a dead giveaway of the state of Galo's arousal, so Lio makes sure to lean in and mottle Galo's sensitive collarbones with all shades of blue and pink and purple to bring his release closer.

And just when Galo's whines reach an almost unbecoming pitch and both his thighs tense as well, he grits out, "Lio— Lio, I'm 'boutta—"

A sly smirk twists Lio's lips as he slides off Galo's bright-red erection, gathers the precome smeared on top with his thumb and licks it off with a purposefully drawn-out moan. "Oh, no-no, that wouldn't do. You will have to wait," murmurs Lio when Galo bucks his hips with a whine at the lack of stimulation. "Settle down a little, and then we'll pick up from where we left off."

"But Lio, 'm just— c'mon, don't leave me with blue balls—"

How mesmerizing Galo always looks when begging, a stray string of saliva stubbornly making its way towards the pillow and mouth constantly open in a lewd display of want, hands held prisoners to trembles wracking them.

It's so nice being in charge of a big guy such as him, and Lio's cock swells with the thought of edging him to overworked, aching muscles and constant whines — but this time, this isn't really about what he wants. Nonetheless, Lio still takes note of his fantasy and squirrels it away in a quiet corner of his brain for some other time, settling on Galo's hips and taking his dick in again.

A few more thrusts have Galo snapping his hips up involuntarily, a hiss of hot breath between his lips.

"C-come now. Can you make it to two?" Lio tries to taunt, and it would've been far more intimidating if not for the slight stutter of his tone on the first vowel, but Galo's cock noticeably jumps up in Lio's hole at that all the same.

"But of course! Are— _ah_— are you doubting the inextinguishable fire in my veins?"

"Not at all. Let's play a game, then. You do not get to come until I do, how about that? We'll see how long you'll last."

"Oh, you are on!"

Lio only growls at that low in his throat with a feral grin, and god if that sound isn't one of the hottest things Galo heard in his life, period. "I am "on" alright, dear."

Awful. But Galo appreciates Lio's fumbled attempts at impromptu wordplay, so he opts to reply with a thrust of his hips, and Lio nearly loses his balance at that, gasping.

And Lio exacts his payback by gripping his throat again, tighter to remind Galo who's in charge here, and the slaps of his ass and hips against Galo's abdomen is ceaseless. The restless thrum of blood both under Lio's fingers and inside him is nice, but he craves more, need burning him from the inside, so he is taking his time to change the angle of the thrusts so that the head of the cock would catch against the prostate against each one. That gets Lio to finally groan in earnest. Even more curls and tendrils of heat coil in Galo's belly, and just—

The heat is creeping, crawling along his body, magma-like, slow and scorching and all-consuming, creating a contrast with the freezing embrace of the ice particles. Galo feels both too hot and too cold, and his dick is so hard that there is almost no place in his brain for him to care about any of the other things in the world.

A plan creeps its way inside his head.

"Li-i-io, you can't hold off much longer yourself," tries Galo desperately, "I can hear your moans, and it sounds like you're pretty close yourself," and for better conviction he shimmies his hips with his words, trying to look seducing and instead ending up looking more like his ass got stuck to the wet sheets.

But it seems that plan worked, because a sharp gasp slices open the silence and Lio's back on his dick with a vigor, taking him in again in one smooth slide, and Galo pities that he can't see Lio's face, but Lio's nails clutching at him with the force of a tiger flaying its prey's skin apart scratches that itch nicely, too. Galo mentally claims a score for himself as the tight band of Lio's hole envelops him whole in all-consuming heat while his wrists sting with chilly pinpricks and needles.

They are both a mess of wild abandon, tangled limbs, noises, and salty, burning droplets of sweat that has long since gotten sick of simply staining Lio's bangs and forehead and are now on their way to falling off his nose onto Galo's chest. Lio doesn't even want to imagine how sweat-drenched Galo is himself down there, but it doesn't matter, it doesn't, they'll have to change the sheets anyways just like any other time they have sex.

Lio's thigh muscles seize up from the huge strain of constant movement, but still, he adamantly presses on, determined to fuck Galo into the mattress with his body. He misses Galo's calloused palms rubbing his nipples in that special way, but one look at his ice-bound wrist at the head of the bed sends a pleased jolt through Lio's nape. Worth it.

Lost in the heat of his belly, the thought of monitoring just when to slip off Galo's dick again to hear those wonderful, saccharine moans of dissatisfaction completely slipped Lio's mind. Who's to blame, though? Lio most certainly doesn't fault himself for getting lost in the feeling of being _so full_ with pulsating flesh.

Galo's skin seems to feel that much more nuances and hues of sensations littered across it to better Lio's heat holds him in, his scalding-hot tongue is on his lips and leaves them puffy and swollen, his cold hands circle the dark peaked nipples just so, and Galo just can't bear it anymore, he can't—

With Lio's name on his lips, he comes deep, tears staining the cravat over his eyes and his brain matter dissolving into mush. Lio's response is almost immediate, a sound of alarm and the sharp half-circles of his nails digging deep into Galo's abs, borderline painful.

Coming down from his orgasm, Galo doesn't even notice that Lio slides off his softening dick and settles on his clavicles ass-down, a rough whisper, almost a command of "suck" comes as Lio puts the head of his cock to Galo's lust-bitten lips. That comes as a mild surprise, though Galo gladly puts his mouth to work, enveloping Lio's gentle member whole and humming to send the teasing vibrations throughout it. That has Lio piercing his scalp with razor-sharp fingernails and jerking Galo's head back and forth as if wordlessly asking Galo to give permission to use his mouth this way. Flashing him the thumbs-up with both hands still bound with ice, Galo gives the green light.

Lio takes control over the upper part of his body in an instant. God, so warm and so wonderful... Lio can't help but gasp at each thrust, and Galo's throat is working him so nicely, so true to "credit where credit is due", Lio pets whichever parts of Galo's torso he can reach as a reward for doing such a nice job.

"Good boy, g-good boy, flatten out your tongue and swallow me whole, yes—!"

If Galo hadn't come by now, he most certainly would at those sounds. Unhinged, Lio truly is both a sight to behold and a force to reckon with, and that is such an arousing mix that Galo swallows extra hard and barely holds off from baring his teeth.

The press of one frigid palm skimming the surface of the scars etched into his hand, the press of the other onto his throat, gentle but controlling, the feeling of harsh, scalding heat of Lio's round ass on him intertwine, and such a combination shouldn't do anything, shouldn't be such a turn-on, but hell, Galo's life is already weird enough, so he hollows out his cheeks, going at it with twice, no three times the enthusiasm, and that does it—

Usually quiet during sex, Lio screams on top of his lungs and fills Galo's throat one last time, still as a statue as he empties himself down it. Galo's nose is pulled flush against pale pubic hair of Lio's, and Galo can feel his own come dripping out of Lio's ass, and oh dear he would totally go hard again if he wasn't already spent for the night.

The headboard of their bed is slammed against the wall somewhere above him, and he hears Lio panting. After the panting, a whimper comes as Lio pulls out of his mouth and slumps onto his torso, drained.

"I should've known the mastery of your voice and throat will have some uses in the bedroom... Ah, that was wonderful." And Galo takes pride in the way Lio's voice sounds hoarse, in the "well-fucked and on its way to disappearing for a few days" and less of the "so sick you basically bark with coughs each time you try so much as to open your mouth" kind of hoarse.

Galo hums in response, ridding his lips of last traces of come. Sucking dick just came to him naturally one time. And damn if it isn't pleasing to know his skill has this much of an effect on Lio, heh. Galo tugs on whatever part of Lio he can reach with bound hands, which happens to be his head, and motions to his makeshift blindfold.

In a burst of light returning to his eyes, Lio's still-flushed face comes into view first, framed by a mess of blonde hair, and Galo pets it with all the tenderness that suddenly floods him. Well, he tries as best as he could with bound hands.

Lio catches them by the ice-covered wrists and cracks off the small rectangular crystals, one by one, and drops them onto Galo's stomach.

Galo was about to protest, he doesn't really like having his stomach drenched, but the ice melts under the pressure of Lio's palms and the heat of Galo's belly and... evaporates, not even leaving any wet stains? Huh. Weird. Despite having an almost intimate connection with the ice technology, Galo sure as hell didn't know about that side effect, but he isn't complaining, since both of them are a tad bit too tired to take care of the wet stain that should have been left from the ice, Galo muses as he stretches his numb hands. Who would've known this ice has this tendency for its integral structure is disrupted when it's used to bind humans. Though it makes sense, since the technology was developed for restraining the Burnish and only the Burnish, not humans as well, so some precautions had to be taken were a rogue Burnish turn this technology against humans.

Grinning and newly-freed eyes glistening, Galo crushes Lio between his arms in a bone-shattering hug. It would've crushed Lio's lithe frame for sure if he wasn't used to the bear hugs Galo likes to give, not out of malice or anything, but just because the guy has a lot of love to go around, so Lio just hugs him extra hard in response, too, laughing into Galo's soft pecs.

"Don't worry. I will think of a way to punish you for being so disobedient." With a lazy stretch of his hands and a yawn, Lio continues "But that will be tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it, Master," says Galo, tone full of mischief, and Lio can only widen his eyes at that dramatically and hide his reddening face in Galo's chest.

"We'll have to work on that endurance of yours." And, before Galo replies with another pun, Lio silences him with a finger to the lips and makes it himself. "I'll be sure to throw in plenty of coals to keep that particular fire burning, don't you worry."

That has Galo positively _beaming_ at him. Lio can practically hear the quick bubbly screech of "ohgodyousaidit" all but coming out of Galo's mouth, so Lio just smashes his lips against it, all his finesse and grace lost in the afterglow.

But it's more than enough finesse and grace in Galo's humble opinion as he smiles into the kiss. And drags Lio up a little bit by the shoulders so he has a better angle to kiss him again deeper.

Having had his fair share of Galo's pizza-flavored mouth, Lio eyes the string of saliva how an omnipotent king might have eyed the rare unruly resistance, and Lio's tone is a serious whisper when he asks Galo, "Please, promise me you won't be overworking this much, okay?" and Galo answers, tone serious, "I promise." Tugs on Lio's pinkie with his own. Lio doesn't quite get the meaning of the gesture, but he'll have all the time in the world tomorrow to ask about that. He's getting quite sleepy.

And, as Galo falls asleep in seconds snuggled in Lio's loving hold, Lio wonders if it's just him, or the world just became a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I'm churning out fics like no tomorrow, and the entire 5k words of this one were written in about a week. what the hell is up with that?? weird
> 
> OKAY FIRST OF ALL I AM SO SORRY FOR THE FEELS BUT LIKE. I'm dying squirtle, and I need to drag everyone down with me. I'm sorry and I hope the tender latter part of the fic has healed the wound that the former has probably caused ;w;
> 
> I had originally intended to write a full-on dominating Lio, but Galo's spunkiness has gotten out of control. Ah well, there is always a second time.
> 
> I-I'm weak for slightly tsundere Lio, as you can see. Sue me. And my headcanon is that he uses pet names, but seldom when he's feeling particularly sappy. And only with Galo. Though when he does it Galo's like "ohmYGOD", softly weeping, thanking not only god but also jesus christ himself,
> 
> ANYWAYS *blasts a mix of kakusei and inferno on full volume over the aux cord* MAHARI YUWARE TRAILS OF FIRE- ahem. I'll be over at [cherishiggy](https://cherishiggy.tumblr.com) yelling about gays if you'll need me. 
> 
> And I would really love to know what you thought of this fic, even a simple kudo or a drop of a short line goes a long way to motivate me 🌟 
> 
> *a minute of silence for the ones who can't see promare f lads o7*


End file.
